Choosing/Ieva Kazimeras
Name: Ieva Katrė Julija Kazimera Nickname: Ieva, very, VERY rarely known as Kaz Age: 16 Faction (Original): Abnegation Faction (Transfer+ why): Personality: The best way to describe Ieva Kazimeras is mature. Jokes, pranks, and any thing a 'normal' person would consider funny is lost on her. It isn't lost, but it is wasted. She only laughs because she knows that is what people expect you to do. If a chuckle or giggle is heard from her it was probably not genuine. She doesn't really have time for frivolities. There is so much to do and so little time to do it in. If there are twenty four hours in one day and sixty minutes in just one hour, Ieva equates that to taking valuable time out of her life, the time she can never get back, to invest in someone or something that may or may not return the favor. Why risk it? History: Ieva was born twenty some odd years after her eldest sisters, Daina and Sandra, and ten years younger than Vita. She does not have strong bonds with either of her sisters, Ieva despises being compared to any one of her them, for any reason, be it their "good looks", bad attitudes or the tragic death of the very fragile Vita. Ieva does not expect to follow in her siblings footsteps, in fact she hopes and prays enough troublemakers, and multitudes of memorable members of society have come and gone since anyone relevant has seen or heard from the last Kazimeras girl. Her eldest sisters Daina and Sandra disappeared in the mid 90's, very soon after their last known kills. The girls were sociopathic, even for their young age, their angelic faces were the key to luring victims to a sure fire death. They did so many, many times during their younger years coming close to be caught over and over again. The girls were smart and were never caught they were meticulous, and insidious, always one step ahead of everyone, until the end. Ieva expects that 20+ years is enough to give her the benefit of the doubt in terms of what she will make of herself. She may be a Kazimeras girl, but she is neither Daina, Sandra or Vita, whether she is something much worse or far better is a tale left to be told. ... Appearance (please include picture and name of Face Claim): Ieva has short brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. She has fairly pale skin and her hair can be very wild giving her and almost feral or even insane look to her, which she happens to like and often does on purpose. She will dress oddly, and even styling her hair in a wild fashion, the reaction from onlookers has always pleased her. Just remember that Abnegations always wear modest grey clothes, no frills, and make an effort to be unnoticed. So...maybe her hair can be naturally wild and unruly? And when she is dressed as an Abnegation (because I'll allow you to have her dress and act as a person from another faction if you wish it so), she needs to act like one. As in...quiet, reserved, always doing everything for everyone, etc. ' ' 23:57, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Chosen